tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (三島平八 Mishima Heihachi) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Personnage clef des jeux, il en est bien souvent l'antagoniste principal. Il apparaît dès le premier jeu Tekken dans lequel il officie en tant que boss de fin. C'est d'ailleurs le personnage qui a été le plus de fois le boss de fin à ce jour. Il est aussi celui qui a organisé le plus de tournois, trois au total. Heihachi est présent dans tous les jeux de la série puisqu'il est, avec sa famille, au cœur du scénario principal. Il est le fils de Jinpachi Mishima, le père de Kazuya Mishima et Lars Alexandersson, le père adoptif de Lee Chaolan, ainsi que le grand-père de Jin Kazama. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Challenge Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Death by degress tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Death by Degrees Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken Arena Tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Arena Namco x tekken tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Namco X Capcom Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken Project x zone tekkenpedia.jpg tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance Apparence Heihachi, vieil homme au visage dur, a vu son design évoluer avec les années, en partie avec son âge. En effet, déjà âgé de 52 ans dans le premier Tekken, il en a pas moins de 75 dans Tekken 6. Ainsi, on remarque que ses cheveux et sa barbe sont devenus gris au fil du temps et que des rides sont apparues. Aussi, tout comme les autres Mishima, Heihachi a une coupe de cheveux improbable, malgré son crâne chauve. Ses cheveux partent des pattes de sa barbe pour partir en un pique hérissé de chaque côté du visage. Dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, avec son rajeunissement, on se rend qu'on compte qu'il n'a pas toujours été chauve puisque son crâne n'apparaît pas comme étant dégarni. Ses sourcils sont épais et durcissent fortement son regard. Depuis toujours, et les années n'y changent rien, Heihachi s'avère être particulièrement musclé. Cela n'a rien de surprenant puisqu'il est présenté comme l'un des plus puissants combattants de l'univers Tekken. Aussi, les tenues d'Heihachi ne changent pas beaucoup, et on retrouve bien souvent un karategi avec une tête de tigre représentée dans son dos. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence d'Heihachi, c'est par ici ! '' '''Personnalité' Bien que aujourd'hui Heihachi ai 75 ans, c'est un homme en pleine forme et assez rieur. On peux le constater dans quelques endings mais aussi lors de son interlude avec Jack-5 dans Tekken 5. Aussi Heihachi n'a aucune pitié envers ses ennemis, surtout envers sa famille, son père son fils et son petit fils. En effet, dans presque tous ses endings, Heihachi se débarrasse des membres de sa famille en les jetant dans le vide où alors en les envoyant dans les cieux (ceci a lieu dans son ending de Tekken 5) sans aucun regret. Au contraire, cela l'amuse beaucoup. Étant la plupart du temps l'organisateur du King Of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi s'inscrit à tous les tournois afin de régler ses comptes avec ses ennemis, et quand il n'en est pas l'organisateur, et qui n'est donc pas leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il s'inscrit dans le but de reprendre son poste de chef. On peut donc conclure qu'Heihachi est un personnage assez possessif. Bien qu'Heihachi soit un mauvais personnage, il a quand même quelques affection pour les animaux. Il aime s'entraîner avec son fidèle ours Kuma ainsi que Panda. Il semble aussi apprécier Ling Xiaoyu, c'est d'ailleurs pour la protéger au King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3 qu'il a entraîner Panda. Jeux Tekken ''' Heihachi est un personnage jouable dans le tout premier Tekken. Boss final du jeu, Heihachi est à débloquer. '''Prologue : Heihachi organise un immense tournoi d’arts martiaux. C’est pour lui l’occasion de tester son fils, Kazuya. '' 'À savoir :' *Heihachi est le boss final du jeu. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sans perdre un seul combat avec un des huit personnages disponible dès le début du jeu (avec Yoshimitsu, Nina, Marshall, Kazuya, Paul, Jack, King ou alors Michelle). *Dans le mode arcade, Heihachi affronte les sous-boss d'un ordre défini à savoir : Kunimitsu, Kuma, Wang Jinrei, Ganryu, Lee Chaolan, P.Jack, Armor King, Anna Williams et Devil. *Heihachi se joue de la même façon que Kazuya. La différence étant qu'Heihachi possède quelques coups supplémentaires comme le Power Punch ou le Spinning Demon. *Comme tous les sous-boss, Heihachi ne possède pas d'ending. *Dans ce jeu, Heihachi a la même voix que Ganryu, Jack et P.Jack. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'ending de Kazuya. *Il est impossible de combattre Heihachi dans les stages Stadium, Fiji et Szechwan. *Sur sa CG, Heihachi porte sa P2 mais elle est noir, comme sa P1, au lieu d'être bleu. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'À la fin de Tekken 1 Bien qu'il ne possède pas d'ending, Heihachi apparaît dans celle de Kazuya qui est canonique et donc fait partie intégrante de l'histoire d'Heihachi mais aussi de Tekken : thumb|center|400 px ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 2 ' thumb|148px Heihachi revient dans Tekken 2 et est, cette fois-ci, disponible dès le début du jeu. '''Prologue : Heihachi a été battu par son fils, Kazuya, à la fin du Iron Fist. Il a été jeté du haut d’une falaise mais a survécu. Il cherche maintenant à se venger et à reprendre le contrôle de la MFE. Biographie du manuel : ''' '''Sujet : MISHIMA Heihachi Nationalité : naturalisé japonais Âge : 54 ans Profession : retraité Évaluation : à la suite de la prise de contrôle de la compagnie à la fin du dernier tournoi, le sujet est parti vivre en solitaire dans les montagnes. Tous les partisans de Heihachi au sein du Conglomérat ont été éliminés; le prochain tournoi serait une parfaite opportunité de classer définitivement ce dossier. Associés connus : son fils adoptif, Lee Chaolan (bien que la loyauté de Lee envers Kazuya Mishima et le Conglomérat ne soit pas en question). Style de combat : Karaté thumb|center|400 px Ending : Après avoir remporté le tournoi, Heihachi s'avance près d'un cratère de volcan avec Kazuya Mishima, inconscient, dans ses bras. Une fois au plus près de ce cratère, il laisse tomber le corps de Kazuya. On voit alors la chute de ce dernier avant de retrouver Heihachi tenant l'échelle d'un hélicoptère qui quitte la scène. En arrière plan, on peut voir le volcan entrer en éruption tandis qu'en premier plan, Heihachi sourit, satisfait. À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console et arcade du jeu. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi est Lee Chaolan. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss de Lee Chaolan lorsque celui-ci est débloqué et joué en mode arcade. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 8 de Devil et Angel. *C'est le premier jeu où il combat torse nu. *On peut voir Heihachi sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Heihachi est le boss du stage 9 de Kazuya Mishima, qu'il remplace. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Kuma et Angel. *Dans son ending, on le voit jeter Kazuya dans un volcan. Ce dernier porte son costume violet. Dans l'intro de Tekken 4, on revoit cette scène mais cette fois, Kazuya porte son pantalon de combat blanc. *Heihachi possède son propre stage : Pagoda Temple. Sur le sol de ce stage, on peut lire "Kazumi et Heihachi" comme dans le trailer de Tekken 7. *Le thème d'Heihachi, As Bald As ?, est réutilisé dans Street Fighter X Tekken, pour le stage Mishima Estate. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 3 ' thumb|226px Heihachi est de nouveau présent dans le troisième opus Tekken. De nouveau un personnage à débloquer, Heihachi officie de sous-boss dans ce jeu. Prologue : Heihachi a reprit les rênes de la MFE en battant son fils, Kazuya. Dans le soucis d’accroître la MFE, Heihachi crée la « Tekken Force », la garde privée de l’organisation, et envoie ses soldats aux quatre coins du monde pour apporter la paix et aider les pays souffrant de famine dans le but de s’approprier le soutien des leaders internationaux. Quinze ans plus tard, une excavation secrète dans les ruines situées en Amérique Centrale est découverte par la Tekken Force. Elle fut anéantie par quelque chose de mystérieux. Heihachi réalisa qu’il pouvait s’agir du légendaire Ogre, et prit les devants pour réaliser le but de sa vie : s’il capturerait Ogre, il pourrait dominer le monde. Un jour, Heihachi reçut la visite d’un jeune homme de 15 ans appelé Jin Kazama. Apprenant que Jin était son petit fils et ce qu’il était arrivé à sa mère, Jun, Heihachi comprit que Ogre cherchait des âmes fortes à absorber. Heihachi entraîna Jin dans le but de servir d’appât pour attirer Ogre. Durant l’année des 19 ans de Jin, Heihachi proclama l’ouverture du King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Au même moment, il remarquait que Jin, le plus jeune de la lignée des Mishima, commençait à montrer le même pouvoir que son père, Kazuya. Heihachi décida de disposer de Jin après avoir vaincu Ogre, pour en finir une fois pour toute avec la destinée damnée des Mishima. thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Heihachi vainc True Ogre qui disparaît. Au sol, on peut apercevoir Jin Kazama au sol, inconscient. La scène change et on peut voir des hélicoptères qui volent. Dans l'un d'entre eux se trouve Heihachi et Jin qui est toujours inconscient. Heihachi est assis à côté de Jin et l'observe. D'un coup, les marques du diable apparaissent sur le front de Jin. Heihachi porte alors son corps et le lance hors de l'hélicoptère. 'À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu sept fois. *Dans le mode Arcade, après avoir vaincu Ogre, une cinématique montre Ogre aspirer l'âme d'Heihachi afin de se transformer en True Ogre. Lorsque l'on fait le mode Arcade avec Heihachi, Ogre absorbe l'âme de Jin Kazama qui remplace Heihachi en tant que boss. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi affronte Eddy Gordo, Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et lui-même. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Heihachi apparaît dans les ending de Ling Xiaoyu et Jin Kazama. *Le stage d'Heihachi est : Mexican Temple. Il le partage avec Julia Chang. * Heihachi apparaît dans l'embu du jeu, plus précisément dans la troisième version où les personnages à débloquer remplacent ceux disponibles dés le début du jeu. Heihachi remplace Jin Kazama pendant quelques instants. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|210px Comme la plupart des personnages jouables dans Tekken 3, Heihachi est jouable dans ce jeu. Dans ce jeu, Heihachi est disponible dès le début. thumb|center|400 px Ending : 'Assis au sol, Heihachi se voit en train de frapper Jin Kazama puis Kazuya Mishima. On le voit alors sourire. 'À savoir : *Heihachi possède son propre stage qui porte son nom : Heihachi. *Le sous-boss du stage 7 d'Heihachi est Kazuya Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Devil. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. *Lorsqu'Heihachi fait équipe avec Jin Kazama, ce dernier peut se transformer en Devil Jin. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endinds de Lee Chaolan, Kuma et Bruce Irvin. *Les quilles du mode Tekken Bowl sont à son l’effigie d'Heihachi. *Dans le stage de l'école, on peut voir une statue d'Heihachi en or dans le décor. *Dans le manuel du jeu, Heihachi est décrit comme : La poigne de fer Special Tag Throws ': *Jun Kazama : ''Stone Head - Reverse Arm Bar : f,f+1+2~5 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|268px Pour ce quatrième opus, Heihachi officie de nouveau en tant que boss de fin. De plus, il est de nouveau à débloquer. '''Prologue : 2 ans plus tôt, Heihachi ne put capturer Ogre mais ses chercheurs purent recueillir des échantillons de son sang et de ses tissus. Ils furent utilisés pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie en combinant les gènes d'Heihachi et d'Ogre. Toutefois, l'expérience échoua et Heihachi apprit que le gène qui lui manquait, le "Gène Diabolique", était nécessaire intégrer le génome d'Ogre dans le sien. Dans l'optique d'obtenir ce gène, Heihachi chercha Jin qui s'était transformé en démon durant le dernier tournoi. Pendant sa recherche, Heihachi apprit que le corps de son fils, Kazuya, qu'il avait tué lui-même 20 ans plus tôt, était conservé dans une firme biotech appelée G Corporation. Heihachi ordonna à ses Forces Tekken d'intervenir à la firme pour récupérer les restes de Kazuya. Seulement, la mission se termina en échec lorsque Kazuya, réanimé par G-Corporation, se vengea. Pour créer cette nouvelle forme de vie, Heihachi avait besoin du corps de Kazuya ou de Jin, les 2 portant le "Gène Diabolique". Après moult délibérations, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heihachi. Le jour suivant, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 était annoncé. Épilogue : Heihachi ne tua pas Kazuya sur le coup. "Viens avec moi si tu veux voir ton fils" lui dit Heihachi, et il le mena en dehors de l'arène. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Un temple massif, au milieu d'une forêt embrumée. Ils y pénétrèrent... thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Heihachi est le boss de fin du jeu à l'exception de Kazuya Mishima et Hwoarang qui affrontent Jin Kazama et Lee Chaolan et Violet qui affrontent Combot. Kazuya est le boss final d'Heihachi. *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le mode Histoire huit fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade mais aussi dans l'intro console du jeu. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Heihachi fait office de quatrième boss. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Kazuya Mishima, Kuma, Yoshimitsu et Jin Kazama. *L'ending de Heihachi se déroule sur le stage Hon-Maru. *On peut voir Heihachi dans l'épilogue de Ling Xiaoyu. *Étant le boss final du jeu, Heihachi est le seul personnage à posséder sa propre arène. Elle se nomme Arena. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|276px Heihachi est de nouveau jouable dans le cinquième opus Tekken. Une fois de plus, c'est un personnage à débloquer. Prologue : Heihachi Mishima. Président de l'empire Mishima Zaibatsu et organisateur du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Après sa défaite d'Honmaru contre Jin Kazama, il se fit attaquer par un escadron de JACKs. Dans un premier temps, Heihachi bénéficia de l'aide de Kazuya. Mais ce dernier finit par l'abandonner, seul contre des hordes de JACKs. Aucun homme ordinaire n'aurait pu survivre à ce combat épique. Mais Heihachi, un être extraordinaire, y parvint. Un mois plus tard, il apprit que quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu et organisait le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Heihachi se prépara de nouveau au combat. "J'ignore qui se cache derrière tout ça, mais la Mishima Zaibatsu est à moi !", s'exclama-t-il. thumb|center|400 px Ending : Une fusée est montrée alors qu'une voix féminine débute un compte à rebours commençant par trente. La fusée se prépare à être lancée. On voit alors que Jinpachi, Kazuya, et Jin sont attachés à la fusée avec des chaînes. Ils essaient tous de se libérer, mais n'y parviennent pas. Lorsque le compte à rebours est terminé, la fusée est lancée et on les entend tous crier. Heihachi regarde leurs visages avec des jumelles et rit jusqu'à ce que la vidéo se termine. À savoir : *Pour débloquer Heihachi, il faut terminer le jeu neuf fois. *Heihachi apparaît dans les intros arcade et console du jeu. Il ne porte pas la même tenue que dans la fin canonique de Jin Kazama dans Tekken 4. *Le sous-boss du stage 4 d'Heihachi est Jack-5. Au stage 8, Heihachi affronte Kazuya Mishima. *Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 4 de Jack-5, le sous-boss du stage 7 de Steve Fox et Lee Chaolan et le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kazuya Mishima, Wang Jinrei et Raven. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Ling Xiaoyu, Lee Chaolan et Kuma. *Dans le mode Devil Within, Jin Kazama affronte des clones d'Heihachi qui servent de boss pour le deuxième niveau. Il s'agit de clones créés par la G Corporation. *Avec Paul Phoenix, Heihachi est le seul personnage à ne pas obtenir une nouvelle tenue dans Tekken 5. *La win pose pendant laquelle il dit " Come back when you're ready to fight !" en tenant la tête du personnage vaincu avant de la jeter violemment au sol, ne fonctionne pas sur Yoshimitsu. *Si on en croit son dialogue avec Kazuya dans le mode Histoire de ce dernier, Heihachi a oublié qu'il a emprisonné Jinpachi Mishima sous Honmaru. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Heihachi obtient une nouvelle win pose pendant laquelle il rit avant de se retourner et dire : "That felt good. Next !". Cette win pose ressemble beaucoup à la fin de son affrontement avec Jack-5 dans le mode Histoire. *Dans Tekken 6, on apprend que la présence d'Heihachi au cinquième tournoi n'est pas canonique puisqu'il n'y a pas participé. Mais étrangement, dans le prologue de Raven de Tekken 6, il est dit que Raven a rencontré Heihachi lors du tournoi. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Heihachi peut être personnalisé pour avoir son apparence jeune des premiers Tekken. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|238px Heihachi revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, Heihachi est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Heihachi perdit connaissance lorsque l’unité militaire JACK qu’il affrontait s’autodétruisit. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était déjà terminé. Alors qu’il rentrait chez lui sans savoir ce qui s’était produit pendant le tournoi, la Tekken Force lui tendit une embuscade. Peu après, la Mishima Zaibatsu annonça le 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. Furieux d’apprendre que Jin avait pris le contrôle de son entreprise, Heihachi décida de participer au tournoi pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Pour accéder aux dialogues du scénario campaign d'Heihachi c'est par ici ! ' thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : 'À bord d'une station spatiale, Heihachi est sur le point de se débarrasser de Jin et Kazuya en les envoyant dans l'espace. Ligotés, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Heihachi lance donc Jin et s'occupe ensuite de Kazuya. Ce dernier parvient à se débattre en donnant des coups de pieds ce qui envoie Heihachi hors de la station à son tour. Les trois se retrouvent donc dans l'espace. On les voit alors brûler comme des étoiles filantes. La scène se termine sur Ganryu observant les étoiles filantes dans le ciel et faisant le vœu suivant : "Julia Chang". '''À savoir : *L'ending de Heihachi est quasiment identique à celui de Kuma. *Les Item Move de Heihachi sont les suivants : **Halo Dieu du Tonnerre du corps - Ajout 1 000 000 G : 1+2+3 : Fait de l'électricité imbloquable qui cause 24 de dégâts. **Manteau Tigre (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps - Ajout 1 500 000 G : f,F+1+2 : Choppe l'adversaire et lui met une fessée et cause 35 de dégâts. **Masse du corps - Ajout 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Dans le mode Arène, Heihachi affronte Jack-6, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le Scénario Campaign, Heihachi est le boss du niveau : Agence Mishima. Sa rencontre avec Lars Alexandersson fait l'objet d'une cinématique pendant laquelle il se rend compte que Lars est son fils. *Sur les version Xbox 360 et PS3, son hakama est bleu, comme dans les autres jeux, alors qu'il est violet sur la version PSP. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Jin Kazama et Lee Chaolan. *La CG de Heihachi apparaît dans le stage Cathedral de Tekken 3D Prime Edition. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|250px Heihachi revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Biographie du site officiel : C'est le chef original de la Mishima Zaibatsu mais aussi le combattant connu sous le nom de "King of the Iron Fist". Heihachi continue de se battre pour contrôler la Mishima Zaibatsu contre le gré de son fils Kazuya et de son petit-fils Jin. Après s'être remis de ses blessures, suite à l'attaque kamikaze des unités JACK de la G Corporation dont il a été victime, Heihachi est de retour avec son poing de fer et sa force naturelle. '' thumb|center|400 px '''Ending : '''Une scientifique travaille sur son ordinateur. Elle se lève puis va chercher un tube à essai contenant un mystérieux liquide violet qu'elle secoue et observe. C'est alors qu'on voit Heihachi, fatigué, débarquer dans une pièce et se diriger vers un frigo qu'il ouvre afin de saisir une bouteille qu'il boit entièrement. Heihachi redevient jeune. La scientifique arrive et lui donne le tube à essai. Heihachi le prend et le boit. Soudain, ses yeux deviennent rouges, ses muscles se gonflent, des griffes apparaissent et ses canines s'agrandissent. On voit alors son ombre qui révèle qu'Heihachi est en train de muter en quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est un ours. Transformé en ours, il secoue la scientifique qui panique. '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage :' Special Tag Throws ''': *Angel, Devil Jin, Jinpachi Mishima, Kuma & Panda : ff+1+2~5 *Asuka Kazama, Jin Kazama, Jun Kazama, Unknown : ff+1+2~5 *Kazuya Mishima : ff+1+2~5 *Kuma : qcf+1+3~5 *Lee Chaolan & Violet : ff+1+2~5 '''Special Win Pose : *Devil Jin : Devil Jin s'envole laissant Heihachi seul qui le regarde partir en croisant les bras. *Kazuya Mishima : Tous les deux se croisent sans se regarder et en se donnant un coup d'épaule. *Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima : Ils se regardent fixement en croisant les bras. *Jinpachi Mishima : Ils se font face avant s'approcher l'un de l'autre et de se donner un coup de tête. *Kuma : Kuma fait une danse à Heihachi. / Kuma court vers Heihachi et le félicite en lui tapant le bras mais ce dernier lui pousse la main. *Lars Alexandersson : Ils se regardent étrangement avant de se mettre côte à côte. Ils s'interrogent de la même manière, avec la main sur le menton puis se tourne l'un vers l'autre en même temps. *Ling Xiaoyu : Elle court vers lui et le regarde curieusement se demandant comment il peut être d'un coup si jeune. *Ogre : Ogre tente d'attraper Heihachi par le cou mais ce dernier le stoppe en saisissant son poignet, avec un air arrogant. Partenaires en mode fantôme : Jin-kazama.png|link=Jin Kazama Jinpachi-mishima.png|link=Jinpachi Mishima Kazuya-mishima.png|link=Kazuya Mishima Kuma.png|link=Kuma Leetekkenpedia.png|link=Lee Chaolan À savoir : *Heihachi apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu où il fait équipe avec Miguel Caballero Rojo pour affronter Feng Wei & Alisa Bosconovitch. *Heihachi apparaît dans les endings de Lars Alexandersson, Violet, Dr.Bosconovitch & Jinpachi Mishima. Il est aussi mentionné dans celui de Leo Kliesen. *Dans la version Wii U, Heihachi a un costume de Mario. *Heihachi apparaît sur la jaquette du jeu avec Jin Kazama. *Heihachi possède une tenue spéciale dessinée par l'illustrateur britannique Simon Bisley. *L'Item Move d'Heihachi est la "coupe légendaire". En maintenant les touches''' f, F+1+2', Heihachi fera un Stonehead habituel à l'exception qu'il perdra ses cheveux pour avoir une calvitie. *Heihachi apparaît, en compagnie de Kuma, dans le prologue du Labo de combat sur l'un des écrans de Violet. *Avec Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 7. Lorsque le joueur parvient à les battre, il rampe au sol afin d'activer une trappe qui fait tomber les personnages joués dans le repaire de True Ogre qu'il faut alors affronter. Aussi, si le joueur perd face à eux, un continue spécial s'enclenche montrant Heihachi piégeant Jinpachi : thumb|center|250px ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 thumb|190pxHeihachi apparaît dans le premier trailer de Tekken 7, dévoilé à l'EVO 2014. On le voit faire face à Kazuya qui l'accuse d'avoir tué sa mère, Kazumi Mishima. Avec ce trailer, on sait que Tekken 7 lèvera probablement le voile sur les origines du Devil Gene et pourrait être un retour aux sources avec une bataille entre Kazuya et Heihachi comme dans les deux premiers Tekken. Jusqu'ici, les fans pensaient que Kazumi était morte en donnant naissance à Kazuya, provoquant la haine d'Heihachi envers son fils. De plus, l'origine du Devil Gene était floue. À présent, on en sait un peu plus puisqu'on apprend que c'est Kazumi Mishima qui a donné ses pouvoirs à Kazuya et qu'elle fut tuée par Heihachi : thumb|center|250px| Heihachi est aussi présent dans le deuxième trailer de Tekken 7 qui n'est autre qu'une version longue du premier. On y apprend quelques informations intéressantes à propos d'Heihachi notamment sur sa relation avec Kazumi : Le trailer commence en indiquant qu'on se trouve plusieurs décennies en arrière. On voit alors Kazumi dans un temple qui ressemble à Honmaru lorsqu'un homme ouvre la porte, ne laissant apparaître que son ombre. Kazumi s'adresse à lui : "Si je meurs. Si je n'arrive pas à stopper Heihachi. Alors vous devrez le faire pour moi." On se retrouve alors dans le présent avec Kazuya faisant face à Heihachi. Dans le regard d'Heihachi, on peut voir Devil en Kazuya. Ce même Devil qui lui fait penser à Kazumi sous sa forme démoniaque tant la ressemblance est frappante. De retour dans le passé, on retrouve Kazumi qui continue de parler au mystérieux personnage : "Kazuya ? Ce garçon... est encore trop jeune. Et... Heihachi va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est né avec mes pouvoirs. Heihachi est plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. Qui peut savoir... ce qu'Heihachi fera à Kazuya ? Ou à d'incalculables autres ?" Le trailer montre alors la mort de la sœur de Miguel dans le bombardement, la mort de Tougou, Christie pleurant son grand-père devant sa tombe, Wang tenant Jinpachi dans ses bras lors de sa mort et enfin Leo déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, Emma. Kazumi reprend : "Il en est de mon devoir. Je dois arrêter Heihachi". On retrouve Kazuya face à Heihachi dans le présent. Il s'écrit alors : "Tu as tué ma mère !". On revoit des scènes montrant la guerre sans fin des Mishima et l'emprise de Devil sur cette famille accompagné des paroles de Kazumi : "Même si ce pouvoir me consume...Et me tue dans pendant le processus !". On voit alors le regard de Kazumi qui devient rouge. Puis celui de Kazuya, dont la pupille gauche déjà rouge à la base, s'illumine. On l'entend alors s'écrier : "Cela se termine ici !" avant de se mettre à hurler. Apparaît alors un texte : "La conclusion de la saga des Mishima". À la fin du trailer, Kazumi dit qu'elle aime Heihachi et qu'il l'aime lui aussi. thumb|center|250 px '''Rage Art : d+1+2 Power Crush : Demon's Wings d/f+1+2 Power Drive : b+2,1+2 À savoir : *Il sera possible de jouer Heihachi plus jeune dans le mode Histoire du jeu. Son apparence sera la même que celle de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Heihachi est l'un des personnages jouables dans le location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. *Dans le mode arcade, Heihachi est le sous-boss à affronter avant de faire face à Kazumi. Dans la première version du jeu sur arcade, il était donc le sous-boss du stage 4. *Avec la mise à jour Arcade de Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, Heihachi bse voit doté d'une nouvelle tenue par défaut. 'Autres jeux' 'Soul Calibur II ' thumb|210pxAprès un entrainement dans la montagne avec Kuma, Heihachi s’arrêta à une source d’eau chaude pour se reposer. À cet endroit, il trouva un fragment métallique qui semblait ancien. En accord avec les vieux rouleaux historiques, ce fragment était un morceau de Soul Edge, une épée célèbre de l’Europe Médiévale. Dans l’excitation de sa découverte, Heihachi prit le fragment et se coupa accidentellement le bout du doigt. Après son malaise, Heihachi regarda autour de lui. Une profonde inquiétude l’envahi. Il n’était plus là où il était il y a quelques instants. Heihachi fut très surpris, mais se ressaisit vite. Il explora un peu les environs et en conclut qu’il n’était plus dans le Japon moderne. Il avait apparemment reculé dans des temps plus anciens. Apparemment il était au milieu du 16ème siècle. Heihachi devait trouver un moyen pour regagner son temps. Il y’avait une partie de lui, néanmoins, qui aspirait à se battre ici. En effet, il savait l’histoire derrière ce fragment, remplie de guerriers se battant pour entrer en sa possession. Maintenant, il était au milieu de cette histoire. Quel meilleur moyen que celui de tester sa force dans une ère dirigée par la force ? Un combattant ne pouvait pas demander meilleur challenge ! thumb|center|400 px ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Namco X Capcom ' Heihachi est l'un des principaux protagonistes du jeu. Il aide l'ensemble de ses alliés à vaincre les antagonistes du jeu. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|210px L'homme que l'on connaît sous le nom de King of Iron Fist est un personnage incroyable dont la force exceptionnelle ne laisse pas soupçonner l'âge. '' ''C'est en règle générale un homme cruel et impitoyable, mais il fait parfois preuve d'une certaine compassion. À l'heure actuelle, il affronte son fils Kazuya et son petit-fils Jin pour le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' ''Après avoir découvert que Jin et Kazuya s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Pandora, Heihachi entame un périple dans le but annoncé de les éliminer et de reprendre le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu. '' '' '' '' thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Kuma. *Son titre est "L'unique King of Iron Fist". *Heihachi peut porter la même tenue que Sodom en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "On raconte qu'Heihachi aurait appris à Sodom, ancien membre du gang Mad Gear, à véritablement apprécier la culture japonaise. En guise de remerciement, Sodom lui a envoyé sa tenue." *Akuma possède la tenue que porte Heihachi dans Tekken 4. La description de cette tenue est : "Alors qu'il s'entraînait sous une cascade, il semble qu'Akuma ait pris l'apparence d'Heihachi..." ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale' Heihachi est le chef de la Mishima Zaibatsu et le responsable du King of Iron Fist Tournament, auquel participent les plus grands combattants du monde entier. Maître du Karaté de style Mishima, Heihachi semble être capable de se rajeunir, affichant une remarquable agilité et une force qui défit son véritable âge. Son ours de compagnie, Kuma, se joint à lui dans la bataille, ajoutant une autre touche de défi à celui qu'il sera pour ses adversaires. À savoir : *L'apparence jeune d'Heihachi est celle qu'il a dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Heihachi peut porter son P2 de Tekken 3. *Kuma apparaît lui aussi dans le jeu puisqu'il aide Heihachi à réaliser son Super Moves. *L'un des Super Moves d'Heihachi s'inspire de son ending de Tekken 5 puisqu'il attache ses adversaires sur une fusée. *L'un de ses coups se nomme Tekken Ball en référence au mini-jeu de Tekken 3. Un autre de ses coups, Bowling Pin Toss, est un clin d’œil au mode Tekken Bowl de Tekken Tag Tournament. *Il est le seul personnage jouable de l'univers Tekken. *Son rival est Toro Inoue. *Certaines de ses pré-fight ou win pose font intervenir Kuma. *Il est possible de sélectionner Heihachi avec des cheveux gris, soit en vieux. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Heihachi est un combattant terrifiant. Son pouvoir unique qui interdit ou oblige des actions fait de lui un adversaire dangereux contre qui tout peut basculer à chaque instant. Sa panoplie de coups variés lui permet de jouer différents styles sans problème mais ses pouvoirs sont souvent à double tranchant. À savoir : *Lors du didacticiel, le joueur contrôle Kazuya Mishima avec qui il doit vaincre Heihachi, tout en suivant les conseils de ce dernier. *Heihachi ne fait pas partie des personnages jouables dès le début du jeu. Il faut avoir fait le didacticiel pour pouvoir l'obtenir. 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture ' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : ' Le film débute sur un rêve de Jun Kazama dans lequel alors qu'elle était enfant, un chat sauvage a tué son lapin. Alors qu'elle est en train de pleurer, elle est rejointe par Kazuya Mishima qui lui dit qu'il va s'en occuper. C'est alors que surgît Heihachi, le père de Kazuya, qui attrape le garçon en l'accusant d'être fainéant et incapable. Il lui arrache alors son collier qu'il jette au sol devant une Jun qui le ramasse. Puis, Heihachi se dirige vers une falaise et lâche son fils dans le vide devant Jun. De retour dans le présent, des pêcheurs remontent une créature étrange dans leur filet, il s'agit d'un dinosaure ayant été créé génétiquement. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu être analysé, il fut dérobé. Le patron de Jun lui demande alors d'enquêter sur la Mishima Corporation, la principale suspecte, et la nouvelle arme de destruction biologique sur laquelle ils travaillent. Pour ce faire, Jun doit participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux qui se déroule sur l'île Mishima, et qui voit s'affronter les plus grands maîtres mondiaux avec une prime de cent millions de dollars à la clef. Il s'agit là du seul moyen pour rencontrer Heihachi en personne. De son côté, Lee Chaolan, le fils adoptif d'Heihachi, demande à son père pour quelle raison il a invité Kazuya à participer au tournoi alors qu'il a renié la famille. En réponse, Heihachi se contente de rire. Plus tard, en compagnie de Nina Williams, Lee lui explique qu'il souhaite se débarrasser de Kazuya rapidement afin de ne pas être éclipsé et engage alors Nina. Alors que Kazuya dort dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il fait un rêve dans lequel il est enfant et a survécu à la chute de la falaise. En sang, il dit vouloir survivre pour se venger. C'est alors que Devil apparaît et le sauve afin d'en faire son héros destructeur. Alors que Kazuya se réveille et repense à son rêve, Nina débarque et tire à la mitraillette dans ses fenêtres qui explosent. Toutefois, Kazuya parvient à se protéger et engage un combat contre elle. Afin de s'en débarrasser, il jette Nina par le fenêtre de l'hôtel. Dans sa chute, elle lance une grenade dans la chambre, obligeant Kazuya à lui aussi sauter par la fenêtre. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans l'eau et Kazuya en profite pour lui demander de dire à Heihachi qu'il va venir lui couper la tête. Une fois sur l'île, Lei Wulong, qui fait équipe avec Jun, retrouve sa coéquipière et lui dit de venir avec lui dans les souterrains mais elle refuse et préfère approcher Heihachi afin de s'entretenir avec lui. Le lendemain, Lee annonce le début du tournoi ainsi que les modalités. Il est rejoint par Heihachi, le combattant final. Folle de rage, Michelle Chang, l'une des participantes, surgit et l'interpelle en l'accusant d'avoir tuer son père et dit vouloir se venger de ce crime. Elle lui lance alors une hache au visage mais Heihachi parvient à l'arrêter et à la briser avec ses dents. Il la rejoint alors en bas et la menace. Pendant le tournoi, Kazuya affronte Michelle qui est trop faible pour le vaincre, mais insiste tout de même. Vaincue, elle se relève et dit vouloir tuer Heihachi car il a tué son village, ses parents et ses amis. Après son combat contre Michelle, Kazuya affronte, avec Jun, des Alex envoyés par Lee. Il parvient à les vaincre avec difficulté, puis se dirige arrive vers la tour mais Jun lui demande de ne pas y aller car il sera maudit s'il tue son père. Il lui rétorque qu'il en a assez de sa morale. C'est à ce moment que Lee sort de la tour et provoque Kazuya en combat avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Peu efficace, Kazuya lui dit d'abandonner. Lee persiste mais ne parvient pas à le battre. Heihachi sort à son tour et envoie valser Lee dans les buissons d'un puissant coup de poing. Le combat entre Heihachi et Kazuya débute alors avec le père qui prend le dessus sur le fils. Alors que Kazuya est sur le point d'être tué par Heihachi, Jun s'interpose en l'affrontant à son tour. Ensuite, elle lui dit que le monde est en danger à cause de la haine. Il lui rétorque alors que c'est à cause des valeurs qui disparaissent et que le monde a besoin d'un chef, et que c'est pour cela qu'il agît ainsi. Il dit vouloir devenir le chef du monde afin d'empêcher sa destruction. Jun ne partage pas du tout son point de vue et lui demande en quoi le fait de tuer son fils l'aidera. Alors, Heihachi lui répond qu'il ne compte pas le tuer et dit à Kazuya de se lever et de se battre. Alors que l'île continue de se détruire, le combat opposant Kazuya à Heihachi reprend. Cette fois, c'est Kazuya qui prend le dessus. Il souhaite alors jeter Heihachi dans une falaise afin de se venger. Jun intervient une fois encore et l'y empêche. C'est alors que Kazuya étrangle la jeune femme et la soulève pour la tuer. Jun lui avoue qu'elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver et que c'est pour ça qu'elle souhaite le sauver à présent de la haine. Surpris que Jun pleure pour lui et veuille le sauver, il se souvient de Jun et lui enfant. Il repense alors au collier et à sa mère dont le portrait se trouve dans le pendentif. Devil s'échappe alors de son corps. Kazuya lâche Jun et lui dit qu'elle avait raison. Heihachi en profite pour se relever et attaquer Kazuya d'un coup de pied. Jun s'interpose et reçoit le coup à la place de Kazuya. Le choc du coup provoque la destruction de la falaise. Finalement, alors que les combattants quittent l'île en sous-marin, Heihachi s'enfuit par jet laissant l'explosion finale détruire l'île pour de bon. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken - Le film (2010) ''' '''Ce film est non canonique. Résumé : Heihachi Mishima apparaît dans le film d'action Tekken dans lequel il est joué par l'acteur Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Il semble d'abord être un antagoniste mais devient finalement un personnage beaucoup plus sympathique que dans les jeux lorsqu'il se montre prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver Jin des soldats de la Tekken Corp. Il est tué par son fils, Kazuya Mishima, dans une explosion. Cependant, une scène post-crédits révèle qu'il a survécu. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken : Blood Vengeance ' Heihachi apparaît dans le film en image numérique dans lequel il est l'un des personnages principaux de l'histoire. Les événements se déroulent entre Tekken 5 et Tekken 6. Résumé contenant des révélations sur l'histoire : thumb|135px Bien qu'Heihachi soit cité par Ling Xiaoyu et Alisa Bosconovitch et qu'il soit visible sur plusieurs photos, ce n'est que vers la fin du film qu'il apparaît réellement pour la première fois. Lorsque Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima se retrouvent pour s'affronter, le rire d'Heihachi se fait entendre avant qu'un rideau ne se lève, dévoilant sa présence. Il est accompagné de plusieurs hommes. "C'est bon de revenir parmi les vivants, rester cacher dans les ténèbres après s'être fait passer pour mort est un supplice atroce. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me suis ennuyé" dit-il. Shin Kamiya veut alors se venger de lui pour l'avoir transformer en "monstre". Shin s'élance alors pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais cela s'avère être sans effet. Alors Heihachi tue Shin sans pitié, sous les yeux de Xiaoyu et Alisa. Après ça, un combat sans merci débute entre Heihachi, Kazuya et Jin. Leurs puissants coups de poing détruisent totalement le toit du dojo dans lequel ils se trouvent. Heihachi a le dessus sur ses adversaires jusqu'au moment où Jin prend l'avantage en lui donnant une succession de coups de poing, détruisant par la même occasion un mur, ce qui provoque une chute d'Heihachi dans le vide. Après un combat face à Kazuya (devenu Devil) et Jin (devenu Devil Jin), qu'il fini par remporter, Heihachi se sert de tous les Mokujin du parc pour créer un monstre gigantesque. Devil Jin, aidé par Alisa,parvient à vaincre le monstre. À savoir : * Lorsqu'Heihachi créé le monstre à partir des Mokujin, on peut remarquer qu'il porte son P1 de Tekken 4. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Heihachi est l'un des quelques personnages à être présents dans tous les épisodes. Sa seule absence est pour un jeu secondaire : Tekken Resolute. À noter que s'il apparaît dans Tekken Revolution en tant que boss, il n'est pas jouable pour autant. *Heihachi est le seul membre de la famille Mishima à apparaître dans tout les épisodes de la série. *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, Heihachi est disponible dès le début, ses rivaux sont, dans l'ordre, Julia Chang, Jin Kazama et Ling Xiaoyu. *Heihachi est le boss de fin de Tekken Advance qui reprend les personnages de Tekken 3. Dans le mode Tag Battle dans lequel on utilise trois personnages, il faut vaincre trois Heihachi qui font équipe. * Dans tous ses Endings, on voit Heihachi se débarrasser d'un ou de plusieurs membre de sa famille, généralement en le/les assassinant, sauf dans Tekken 4 où il se contente d'enchaîner Kazuya et Jin pour se débarrasser d'eux. *Heihachi est l'un des personnages que joue Harada. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/303238022873358336 *Heihachi est jouable dans le jeu : Pac-Man Fever. On peut même le voir sur la jaquette du jeu. *La tenue et la coupe de Heihachi de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 sont disponibles pour les Mii dans le jeu Super Smash Bros. 4 en DLC payant. *Il a été envisagé en tant que représentant de Namco dans Super Smash Bros. 4 (qui sera finalement Pac-Man). Cependant ses mouvements auraient été, selon Masahiro Sakurai, difficiles à adapter à Super Smash Bros. https://sourcegaming.wordpress.com/2015/06/26/800/ *Heihachi est l'un des trois personnages disponibles dès le départ dans Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition avec Claudio Serafino et Lili Rochefort. *Heihachi est l'un des personnages de l'univers Tekken présents dans Project X Zone 2. Il assiste Jin et Kazuya au cours du jeu. *Heihachi est l'un des personnages de Tekken qui apparaît dans Namco X Capcom. *Heihachi est le combattant qui a remporté le plus de tournois. En effet il en a gagné trois : le deuxième, le troisième et le quatrième. C'est aussi lui qui a organisé le plus de tournois, le premier, le troisième, le quatrième et le septième. 'Citations ' Tekken 3 / Tekken Tag Tournament= |-| Tekken 4= |-| Tekken 5 / Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Arbre généalogique' 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Kazumi Mishima est son ancienne femme. Il est responsable de sa mort, bien qu'on sache qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. *Kazuya Mishima est son fils, né de sa relation avec Kazumi. *Lars Alexandersson est son fils illégitime. *Lee Chaolan est son fils adoptif. *Kuma est son animal domestique. *Kuma I était son animal domestique jusque Tekken 2. Il décéda à cause de son âge avancé. *Jinpachi Mishima est son père. Heihachi l'a vaincu avant les événements du premier tournoi et l'a enfermé sous le domaine des Mishima. *Jin Kazama est son petit-fils. *A entrainé Panda avant Tekken 3 pour qu'il serve de garde du corps à Ling Xiaoyu pendant le troisième tournoi. *Responsable de la mort du père de Michelle Chang. Il la kidnappe avant Tekken 3 et se sert de son pendentif pour réveiller Ogre. **On apprend dans Tekken : The Motion Picture qu'il a détruit son village, tué sa famille et ses amis. (non-canonique) *Julia Chang participe au troisième tournoi pour découvrir ce que Heihachi a fait à sa mère. *A affronté Raven pendant le 5ème tournoi mais celui-ci n'a pas terminé le combat. *Il est la cible de Nina Williams dans le premier Tekken. Elle a reçu l'ordre de le tuer. *Anna Williams travaille pour lui dans Death by Degrees. Elle fait partie de la Tekken Force. (non-canonique) *Yoshimitsu vola la Mishima Zaibatsu pendant le quatrième tournoi. *Fait entrer P.Jack au premier tournoi afin qu'il se mesure à Jack. *Connaissance de Wang Jinrei. Ce dernier est contre sa gestion de la Mishima Zaibatsu depuis le deuxième tournoi. *Le Dr.Abel travaillait pour lui et la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Fondateur de la Mishima High School. Il s'agit de l'école de Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu et Miharu Hirano. *Tue Shin Kamiya dans Tekken Blood Vengeance. *Aide Enrique Ortega en mettant la Tekken Force à sa disposition dans Death by Degrees. (non-canonique) 'Références ' en:Heihachi Mishimaes:Heihachi Mishima 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Death by Degrees Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Heihachi Mishima Catégorie:Tekken - Le Film (2010) Catégorie:Soulcalibur II Catégorie:Namco X Capcom Catégorie:Playstation all-Stars Battle Royale Catégorie:Tekken Arena Catégorie:Project X Zone Catégorie:Devil Within Catégorie:Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis Catégorie:Pac-Man Fever Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Karaté Style Mishima Catégorie:Mishima Zaibatsu Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Catégorie:Tekken 2 : La Revanche de Kazuya Catégorie:Project X Zone 2